la carta
by nikingk
Summary: saitama recibe una carta de una admiradora especial
Hola amigos les traigo un fic fubuki x Saitama de one punch man

Estuve buscando por todos los foros y solo encontré dos fanfic no yaoi al español

La carta by NIKINGk

Y

3

2

1

Vamos

Saitama se levanta a las 9:00 am

No es tan tarde piensa el calvo

Además no avía nada que hacer es día

14 de febrero día de los enamorados

Podrá decirse que era mágico le sucedía ese día

Raramente ningún puto monstruo atacaba era muy raro

Saitama: ellos también tendrán sus parejas pensó el héroe calvo mientras se iba a asear

Después de desayunar Saitama fue a revisar la correspondencia, debido a que Genos había salido a una misión ayer por la tarde y regresaba hoy al mediodía

Tan pronto abrió la puerta una montaña de cartas de todo los colores y tamaños se le vino encima hundiéndolo por completo

Una vez recogió ese desastre y logro liberarse de las cartas las dejo sobre la mesa no se molesto en revisar si había algo para él pues porque él nunca había recibido nada ese día .Es decir todas eran para Genos por su fama de héroe clase s

Seguro su club de admiradoras se había enterado de que estaba viviendo con el

Es decir el también había tenido novias antes de convertirse en héroe pero ninguna duraba con él hasta ese día

Por eso nunca se animaba a hacer algo ese día

Después de un rato de mucho pensar decidió ver que estaban dando en la televisión

Y después de pasar 300 canales con especiales del día del enamorado al fin consiguió un canal donde estaban pasando un documental sobre el océano

Saitama: bueno no hay mas nada que ver dijo el héroe

Ya eran las 12:00 y Genos había llegado justo a tiempo como siempre

Genos: ya llegue sensei dijo el androide

Saitama: si ya me di cuenta, dime la batalla fue dura dijo el calvo viendo la ropa de Genos hecha destrozos

Genos no es que me encontré con una oleada de fans en la calle y se abalanzaron sobre mí, desgarrando mi ropa

Explico el androide

Saitama: ya veo

Dijo tan inexpresivo como siempre

Saitama: por cierto te han llegado unas cuantas cartas

Genos: ¿unas cuantas?

Dijo viendo la cantidad de cartas que había encima de la mesa

Saitama: antes eran menos pero se triplicando con el tiempo

Genos: ¿ya reviso si le llego algo?

Saitama: la verdad no, nunca recibo nada este día

Genos: está bien déjeme revisar las cartas y le preparo el almuerzo

Después de una hora de revisar cartas las cuales ya llevaba contada 1300 cartas de las cuales 600 solo decían cursilerías 400 eran invitaciones para restaurantes o cupones para comidas gratis(los cuales usaría después) y el resto eran paquetes con chocolates, solo quedaron unas cuantas una vez la agrupo con el resto se dio cuenta de algo la ultima NO era para el

Genos: sensei mire aquí hay una carta para usted

Saitama que estaba leyendo un manga

Saitama: revisa bien Genos seguro escribieron mal la dirección

Genos: no mire bien es para usted

Saitama se acerco a Genos y agarro la carta se sorprendió cuando vio que decía SAITAMA

Saitama: qué raro dijo abriendo la carta y empezó a leerla

GENOS: ¿Qué DICE SENSEI?

SAITAMA EMPEZO A LEER EN VOZ ALTA

= seguro te preguntas quien te envió esta carta pues no te lo puedo decir me da mucha vergüenza incluso no creo poder mirarte a la cara después de que leas esto, pero me dijeron que era la mejor forma de desahogarme bueno aquí voy

Siento que desde que te conocí mi atención se fijo en ti, cada pensamiento era acerca de ti me intrigabas, eso fue lo que me dije a misma negando lo que sentía por ti pero en realidad, solo me engañaba a mi misma después de un tiempo al ver que no salías de mis pensamientos me di cuenta de algo ¿amor? Pensé no será respeto

Una y otra vez me intente acercar a ti de manera discreta pero siempre de alguna forma siempre el universo se las arreglaba para separarnos

Enserio espero que al leer esta carta libere mis sentimientos a pesar de no poder decirte mi nombre

Espero que enserio notes mi presencia la próxima vez y aceptes mis sentimientos=

Saitama termino de leer esto y se quedo pensativo

Y empezó a camina hacia la puerta

Genos: ¿A dónde va sensei?

Saitama: a caminar un rato vuelvo en un rato

Mientras tanto en un edificio cerca del parque

Una chica cabello NEGRO llamada fubuki esta parada pensativa

Fubuki: ya la habrá leído y si no le gusto

Eran los pensamientos que tenia la chica

De repente vio a una persona calva que caminaba en el parque y se sentaba en un banco y veía al cielo

Haciendo uso de sus poderes bajo a saludar

Fubuki: no seas cobarde solo pregúntale y terminemos con esto

Fubuki: hola calvo dijo chica mientras pensaba bien hecho fubuki

Saitama: hola fubuki dijo sin despegar la mirada del cielo

Fubuki: solo pasaba por aquí y te vi etto dime ¿recibiste algo hoy?

Saitama solo le dio la carta para que la leyera

Fubuki solo la ojeo pues ella sabía lo que decía

Fubuki: una admiradora secreta eh dime que opinas de esto

Saitama: pues no se nunca había estado en una situación asi

Fubuki: como nunca has recibido nada

Saitama: no

Fubuki: no te pone triste eso

Saitama: Pues no y tú recibiste algo hoy

Fubuki se sento al lado de el algo sonrojada

Fubuki: si pero yo se que solo son admiradores nada romantico

Saitama: tu y yo somos los que nadie quiere supongo

Fubuki: no creo eso

Fubuki puso su mano encima la se Saitama

Y eso bastaba para ella bastaba

Por ahora

FIN

…

DEJEN REWIWNS POR FA


End file.
